Bijoux
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Gaara rentre chez lui, et sa soirée commence mal... pour mieux se finir.


**Titre** : Bijoux

**Crédits **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à M. Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Gaara/Neji

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Gaara rentre chez lui, et sa soirée commence mal... pour mieux se finir.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème "bijoux", en une heure.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

- **Bijoux** -

Gaara était installé dans le canapé du salon, ses yeux turquoise suivant vaguement les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de télévision. Pour une obscure raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, celui qui partageait sa vie et qui en temps normal était toujours rentré avant lui le soir, était incontestablement absent du nid douillet qu'ils habitaient. Ce fait, qui aurait dû être anodin, mettait à rude épreuve sa patience.

Le jeune homme roux avait rapidement fait le tour des lieux, vérifiant qu'aucun message lui étant destiné n'avait été laissé expliquant cette absence. Mais rien, aucun mot ne justifiait le fait que Neji n'était pas là, ce qui ne lui ressemblait en plus absolument pas. Il regarda rapidement son téléphone portable, mais cette fois encore, toujours rien, pas le moindre appel ni le moindre message.

Gaara tordit le cou tant bien que mal à l'inquiétude qui le rongeait et à son énervement qui allait de pair, et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la speakerine qui débitait son lot de nouvelles bonnes et mauvaises pendant le journal télévisé. Il sentait bien que ces derniers temps, son amant n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Il lui cachait visiblement quelque chose.

Neji ouvrit précautionneusement la porte d'entrée, avançant prudemment dans l'appartement confortable et cosy. Le bruit de fond qui l'accueillit le renseigna sur le fait que son petit ami était déjà rentré, sa silhouette se découpant d'ailleurs sur le canapé couleur sable de leur salon. Gaara ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, aussi Neji poursuivit-il son avancée vers la cuisine où il ferait réchauffer les plats préparés qu'il avait achetés en chemin.

- Tu étais où...

La question lancée d'une voix atone figea le jeune homme aux longs cheveux sombres devant le frigo ouvert d'où il venait de sortir une paire de bouteilles de bière pour accompagner leur repas. La tension dans ces trois simples mots était parfaitement audible. Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, ni de très expansif. Le peu de choses qu'il disait avait donc toujours beaucoup d'importance. Il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

Neji déposa lentement les deux bouteilles de bière sur la table basse ainsi que les plats indiens qu'il avait ramenés. Supportant le regard dardé sur lui, il effleura le front marqué d'un tatouage de son amant.

- Tu es rentré tôt ce soir, biaisa-t-il, ses pupilles si pâles qu'elles semblaient incolores se perdant dans les orbes de son vis-à-vis.

Une main brusque se referma sur son poignet, et avant même qu'il ait pu pleinement le réaliser, Neji se retrouva à califourchon sur Gaara, les bras de celui-ci se refermant étroitement autour de sa taille.

Gaara fit taire l'élan de possessivité qui le submergea et enfouit son visage dans le creux du ventre de son amant. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Est-ce que Neji le trompait ? Que pouvait-il donc bien lui cacher... Une clameur douloureuse alors qu'il pressait un peu plus son visage sur les abdominaux fermes et musculeux de son ange, qu'il aimait au point d'en devenir presque fou, le stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, en constatant que le visage aux traits fins encadré de longues mèches noires était contracté de douleur.

- R-rien...

Mais les mains fines et déliées de son amant se posèrent en une barrière protectrice sur son estomac.

- Comment ça rien...

Les pupilles de Gaara s'étrécirent. D'un mouvement souple, il fit soudain basculer Neji sur l'assise du canapé. Sans perdre un instant, il agrippa ses poignets d'une seule main qu'il cloua haut au-dessus de la tête surprise.

Le bruit d'un vêtement qui se déchire couvrit la voix de la journaliste qui annonçait encore des inondations. Les boutons de la chemise de Neji volèrent dans la pièce et son torse fut dévoilé sans vergogne au regard acéré qui se posa sur lui sans aucune aménité. Neji déglutit et tenta de se débattre pour échapper à son compagnon, mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

- Gaara, lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal.

Sous ses yeux s'étendait la peau fine et crémeuse de celui qu'il aimait, trop, beaucoup trop. Mais à l'endroit du nombril, un pansement qui n'y était pas ce matin même y avait été apposé, de même que sur les deux monts de chair rosée qui ornaient les pectoraux finement dessinés. Gaara relâcha enfin l'étau qu'il maintenait sur les mains de Neji mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es fait mal ? C'est quoi tous ces pansements ! Si quelqu'un a osé poser la main sur toi...

Neji massa ses articulations endolories et se redressa lentement.

- Arrête, ce n'est rien. C'est vrai que ça fait un peu mal, mais ça va vite guérir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- C'est un... c'est mon cadeau... pour ton anniversaire... Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Devant l'air perplexe de son partenaire, Neji se décida à apporter quelques explications supplémentaires, gêné.

- Tu... tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu trouvais les piercings jolis, que c'était l'occasion de porter des bijoux de manière sensuelle...

- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré si tard ? Tu as été te faire... Toi ? Mais, je croyais que tu étais contre.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une bouche torride se posa sur la sienne et une langue quémandeuse ne tarda pas à demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il referma ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et répondit de bonne grâce à la sollicitation, son corps se lovant contre celui du jeune homme roux si possessif et inquiet, mais qui lui témoignait tellement d'amour et d'affection qu'il ne pouvait que lui pardonner.

- J'espère que les bijoux que j'ai choisis te plairont. Sinon, on pourra aller en choisir d'autres ensemble, souffla Neji tout contre les lèvres fiévreuses de son amant qui le dévoraient déjà.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir de pouvoir enfin te couvrir de bijoux sans que tu y trouves quelque chose à redire pour une fois...

Les bijoux en acier chirurgicaux bien à l'abri sous les pansements protecteurs seraient très bientôt révélés au grand jour. La respiration des deux amants devint plus chaude et plus précipitée au fur et à mesure que leurs corps s'embrasaient sous les paumes qui les parcouraient en tout sens, y traçant des chemins de plus en plus sulfureux. Le salon douillet ne tarda pas à retentir des échos concupiscents d'une étreinte passionnée. Oui, Gaara était particulièrement heureux de ce cadeau que lui avait offert son ange, et il ne tarderait pas à le couvrir de bijoux. Il avait même hâte.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Bon ben voilà... en une heure sur le thème "bijoux", c'est l'idée qui m'est venue...

Encore deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup mettre ensemble.

Laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, mais je suis parfaitement consciente que cet OS est très court. C'est assez frustrant, une heure ça passe tellement vite...


End file.
